Draco's Gouden Plan
by Avana65
Summary: Wat gaat Draco doen met de Felix Fortunatis die hij stiekem bemachtigd heeft? En wat heeft dat te maken met Harry? 1e plaats bij de Felix Fortunatis Challenge op HPF


**Draco's Gouden Plan ****  
**  
"Hé, wat heb je daar," vroeg een vertrouwde, schrille stem.  
Draco schrok op en stopte het kleine flesje waarmee hij in gedachten zat te spelen, snel in de zak van zijn gewaad. Toen hij opzij keek zag hij Patty Park de deur van de leerlingenkamer achter zich sluiten en nieuwsgierig op hem af komen.  
"Waar zijn Korzel en Kwast?" vroeg hij fronsend.   
Patty plofte neer op de bank tegen over hem. Met haar dunne geëpileerde wenkbrauwen in hoog opgetrokken boogjes staarde ze hem aan.  
"Wat zit er in je zak, Draco?" zong ze, "ben je duistere plannen voor Potter aan het smeden?"  
"Dat gaat je niets aan, Patty!" was de reactie die ze ontving.  
"Korzel en Kwast?" herhaalde Draco lijzig en de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht maakte haar meer dan duidelijk dat ze niet verder moest vragen en beter snel antwoord kon geven.  
"Jee Draco, met jou is ook geen lol te beleven vanavond," pruilde ze. Vincent en Karel hebben strafwerk bij Slakhoorn, weet je nog wel."  
"O ja," zei Draco fronsend, "tot hoe laat?"  
"Dat zal wel laat worden," reageerde Patty, "die oude walrus was flink nijdig over dat akkefietje met die mestbommen. Ze zijn vast uren bezig met die slangen!"  
Draco dacht even aan Korzel en Kwast die nu boomslangenhuid aan het raspen waren maar haalde dan zonder wroeging zijn schouders op.  
Als ze niet eens Slakhoorn uit zijn lokaal konden lokken zonder betrapt te worden, verdienden ze niet beter.   
Dat was natuurlijk niet nodig geweest als hij dat flesje Felix Fortunatis had gewonnen. Maar nee, hij had verloren. Niet eens van dat betweterige Modderbloedje maar van Potter nota bene! Hij glimlachte bitter. Het draaide altijd weer om Potter. Potter die de reden was dat hij dat flesje in de eerste plaats had willen winnen.   
Maar het maakte niet uit, uiteindelijk had hij dankzij het tumult dat Korzel en Kwast hadden veroorzaakt, nu zijn eigen flesje vloeibaar geluk. Hij legde zijn hand op zijn binnenzak en stond abrupt op, midden in een zin van Patty die nog steeds doorratelde en hem verbaasd nakeek toen hij met lange passen de leerlingenkamer uitbeende.

Hij maakte zijn das los, haalde het flesje uit zijn zak voor hij zijn gewaad af deed en ging op zijn bed zitten.   
Morgen zou hij zijn plan in werking zetten. Potter hoorde wel niet bij de opdracht die de Heer van het Duister hem gegeven had maar Draco had er lang en breed over nagedacht. Hij wist dat zijn kans om die opdracht te voltooien niet groot was.  
Lizzy had hem verteld over de Onbreekbare Eed die zijn moeder met Sneep had afgelegd. Hij snoof even verontwaardigd; alsof hij een kleuter was.  
Ze had ook laten ontglippen dat de Dooddoeners weddenschappen afsloten over zijn kans van slagen.  
De huiself mocht dan irritant onhandig en bemoeizuchtig zijn, ze wist praktisch alles wat er zich in het huis van de Malfidussen afspeelde en omdat ze hem sinds zijn geboorte verzorgd had, was ze ook erg loyaal.  
Misschien was hij niet in staat om de opdracht van de Heer van het Duister uit te voeren – zijn maag kwam in opstand bij de gedachte alleen – maar een confrontatie met Potter kon hij wel aan. Zeker nu hij de hulp van Felix zou krijgen.

"Kom je ontbijten, Draco?" krijste Patty vanachter de deur van de jongensslaapzaal.  
"Ik kom zo, ga maar," riep Draco terug en hij zuchtte geërgerd. Als Patty ergens niet tegen kon, dan waren het wel geheimen. Het idee dat Draco iets aan het bekokstoven was en het niet met haar wilde delen, maakte haar razend. Hij zou extra voorzichtig moeten zijn want Patty mocht onder geen beding ontdekken wat zijn plannen met Potter waren. Nog niet in ieder geval. Dit was iets dat hij helemaal alleen bedacht had. Geen opdracht van de Heer van het Duister, geen Dooddoeners die over zijn schouders mee wilden kijken, geen bemoeizuchtige Sneep of bezorgde moeder. Dit was zijn plan!  
Hij controleerde opnieuw of hij alleen was voor hij het kleine flesje met de gouden vloeistof uit zijn hutkoffer haalde en voorzichtig uit zijn groene zijden pyjamabroek rolde.  
Voorzichtig draaide hij de kurk van het flesje en schatte de inhoud. De helft, besloot hij, dat moest genoeg zijn en dan had hij nog genoeg voor een andere keer. Hij zette het koele glas aan zijn lippen en liet het geluk naar binnen glijden.  
Terwijl Draco het flesje weer afsloot en het opnieuw in de groene zijde wikkelde, voelde hij hoe de Felix Fortunatis begon te werken.  
Hij voelde de spanningen van de afgelopen maanden van zich afglijden en een gelukzalig gevoel door hem heen stromen.  
Niet alleen leek het simpel om zijn plannen met betrekking tot Potter uit te voeren, zelfs de opdracht die de Heer van het Duister hem gegeven had, leek niet langer onmogelijk. Hij overwoog even om die taak uit te voeren maar achter Potter aan gaan leek toch een betere optie.  
Hij grijnsde, boordevol zelfvertrouwen. Hij had nog geen idee hoe hij Potter te pakken zou krijgen maar de Felix Fortunatis zei hem dat het wel in orde zou komen.

Sneep was die ochtend in een nog slechter humeur dan anders. Als de les niet snel afgelopen zou zijn, hield Griffoendor geen punten over. Draco had geen toverdrank nodig om te weten dat zelfs hij zich gedeisd moest houden. Natuurlijk waren Potter en Wemel niet zo slim. Na verscheidene punten aftrek voor gefluister, waren ze nu over en weer briefjes aan het schrijven. Draco sloeg het geringschattend gade.  
Juist toen Potter een briefje op de tafel van Wemel wilde gooien, tikte Sneep met zijn toverstok op het bord en draaide zich met een zwiepende beweging van zijn gewaad om. Potters arm schoot uit en het briefje landde precies tussen Draco's tafel en die van Wemel op de grond. Draco genoot even bij de gedachte aan de straf die ongetwijfeld zou volgen als Sneep het briefje opmerkte. Misschien kreeg Zwadderich wel extra punten als hij zijn afdelingshoofd er op attent maakte.  
Op dat moment voelde hij echter de vreemde aandrang om het briefje met zijn voet weg te harken. Het was een impuls die hij niet mocht negeren, vertelde Felix hem. Terwijl Sneep dreigend op Potter af liep, stak Draco zijn voet uit en zette hem op het briefje. Hij genoot van de ontstelde blik waarmee het Modderbloedje toekeek. Zodra Sneep zich omdraaide, woedend omdat hij niets had kunnen ontdekken, trok Draco zijn voet naar zijn tafel, bukte zich snel en gooide het briefje terug naar Potter.  
Hij kon zich er met moeite toe brengen om niet breed te grijnzen bij de verblufte uitdrukkingen op de gezichten van het zogenaamde Gouden Trio en alleen een wenkbrauw op te trekken voordat hij zich over zijn boeken boog.  
Helaas had Patty alles gevolgd en het duurde wel even voordat hij haar na de les duidelijk had gemaakt dat zijn actie onderdeel was van zijn plan. Een plan waar hij niet verder over wilde uitweiden.

"Enkel nog Gedaanteverwisseling en dan kunnen we eten," zei Kwast na de volgende les terwijl hij over zijn maag streek. Hij liep met Korzel een paar passen voor Draco uit en wilde net gaan uitweiden over het menu van die dag toen Hermelien Griffel gehaast de hoek om kwam. Abrupt kwam ze tot stilstand. Korzel en Kwast deden dreigend een stap naar voren en keken vragend achterom naar Draco.  
Draco luisterde hoe het Modderbloedje zijn klasgenoten met schrille stem beval opzij te gaan op straffe van puntenaftrek. Hij wilde haar er net schamper aan herinneren dat hij ook Klassenoudste was, toen de Felix Fortunatis hem influisterde dat hij zijn woorden in moest slikken.   
Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar maar beval toch een verbaasde Korzel en Kwast om opzij te gaan. Het Modderbloedje keek hen alledrie even aan en liep toen haastig door. In het voorbijgaan wierp ze Draco een felle blik toe maar aangespoord door Felix, knikte hij haar toe en zei beleefd: "Griffel".  
Terwijl hij Korzel en Kwast volgde, wierp hij het Modderbloedje nog een blik toe over zijn schouder. Bij het zien van haar stomverbaasde uitdrukking, knipoogde hij en verdween om de hoek.

Tijdens het middageten sloeg Draco de tafel van Griffoendor gade. Het Gouden Trio – wat een originele naam toch - zat druk met elkaar te fluisteren en wierp af en toe indringende blikken naar de tafel van Zwadderich die Draco telkens beantwoordde met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Het Modderbloedje was wild met haar handen aan het gebaren terwijl Wemel haar vol ongeloof aankeek.  
Draco's mond vertrok in een flauwe grijns. Hij wist niet waarom hij Potter had moeten helpen bij Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten of beleefd tegen Griffel had moeten doen maar hij was ervan overtuigd dat hij het zo had moeten aanpakken om zijn doel te bereiken.

Tegen het eind van het middagmaal zag Draco Professor Anderling naar de tafel van Griffoendor lopen op hetzelfde moment dat Sneep de tafel van Zwadderich naderde. Blijkbaar was Professor Slakhoorn ziek geworden zodat ze onverwachts een blokuur vrij hadden. Het gejuich van de Griffoendors overtrof het gejoel van de Zwadderaars om hem heen.  
Toen hij Potter zonder zijn eeuwige aanhang op zag staan, fluisterde de toverdrank hem in dat dit het juiste moment was. Hij pakte snel zijn spullen en volgde de Griffoendor de eetzaal uit, de vragen van de andere Zwadderaars negerend.  
Potter leek niet in de gaten te hebben dat hij gevolgd werd en keek niet één keer om.  
Draco kwam ook niemand anders tegen; hij was echt de fortuinlijkste persoon van heel Zweinstein. Vol zelfvertrouwen liep hij achter Potter aan.  
Al gauw herkende hij de route naar de Westertoren en een aantal minuten later werd zijn vermoeden bevestigd dat de Griffoendor op weg was naar de Uilenvleugel.

Draco stapte de ronde stenen ruimte binnen. Voor hem liep Potter naar één van de gaten in de muur, leunde tegen de grof gehakte stenen en staarde naar buiten.   
Draco liet zijn blik rond dwalen en keek toen met opgetrokken neus naar de met uitwerpselen bezaaide vloer. Daar gingen zijn handgemaakte schoenen. Je moest er wel wat voor over hebben om Potter alleen te treffen. Had Felix de Griffoendor niet naar het meer kunnen laten gaan?  
Op dat moment draaide Potter zich om.  
"Malfidus," riep hij verhit, "wat moet jij hier?" Zijn hand gleed richting zijn binnenzak. Draco rolde zijn ogen maar deed hetzelfde.  
"Hoezo Potter, is dit privé-terrein?" zei hij lijzig, "ik snap wel dat je hier graag komt, doet je zeker aan dat nest van de Wemels denken."  
Potter negeerde de opmerking, al spuwde zijn ogen vuur. "Wat moet je hier?" herhaalde hij, "waarom volg je me en wat had dat in vredesnaam vanmorgen te betekenen?"  
"Wat was er dan vanmorgen, Potter? Kon je geen haarborstel vinden? Of had Lubbermans het hete water op gemaakt?" Draco grijnsde.  
Potter trok zijn toverstok langzaam te voorschijn, Draco's ogen constant op hem gericht, en wees er mee in de buurt van Draco's borstkas. "Wat … ben … je … van … plan?"  
Draco trok zijn eigen toverstok en deed een paar stappen naar voren.  
"Mijn plan is …" Aangespoord door de Felix Fortunatis reikte hij kalm langs Potter en legde zijn toverstok op de ruwe stenen in het open gat.  
Terwijl hij achteruitstapte, tergend dicht langs de Griffoendor, maakte hij zijn zin af: "… een wapenstilstand."  
Potter's hoofd schoot omhoog en zijn ogen vernauwden zich. "Wapenstilstand," herhaalde hij ongelovig.  
Smaragdgroen ontmoette zilvergrijs. De lucht zinderde vol verwachting en de uilen leken hun adem in te houden.  
Een duwtje van Felix liet Draco weten dat het tijd was voor zijn troefkaart.  
"H-Harry."  
Het klonk onwennig maar ergens ook weer niet.  
"Harry," herhaalde hij daarom, de achterdocht in de groene ogen negerend, "ik heb hulp nodig. Ik wil eruit. Ik wil het teken niet."  
Ongeloof mengde zich met … was het opluchting?  
Draco wist het niet zeker maar hij wachtte rustig. Hij had het volste vertrouwen in Felix.


End file.
